Flame's Love
by Tsukune08
Summary: A little oneshot I came up with for a pairing I really wish would happen.


Flame's Love

Natsu can't pinpoint the exact time that he fell for her. He can't picture the exact moment when his heart, so full of the fire he is known so famously for, fell to the hands of another. He can't recall action which led to his current feelings. He can't remember another person that he became so attached to from the moment he met her.

His ears compare everything he hears to her musical notes. Her voice a siren's call that he has never been able to resist.

His nose can only remember the scent of her. Her unique combination of sweet strawberries and the earthy smell of metal.

His skin can feel only the unique armor that she wears around her soft body. Her skin surprisingly soft even when compared to other female mages.

His tongue slips out of his mouth to taste her upon the air whenever she approaches. The tang of metal along with the musk of her sweat is something that is as alluring to him as anything else he has ever tasted. He desires nothing more than to place his lips upon her and devour her enticing taste.

His eyes lock upon her as soon as she enters a room. Her body is one that has many lusting for her but his attraction goes beyond her sizeable bust, always threatening to pop out of whatever shirt she wears when not clad in an armor. Her hips were wide enough to give her the hourglass feature that is envied by most women. Her grey eyes take in everything her gaze comes across and he feels shivers run up his spine whenever she looks at him. But it is her hair that is her most defining trait to him, her scarlet hair, the same color as her name, flows down her back like a silky wave.

No, Natsu cannot remember when his feelings evolved from the normal feelings of a comrade to those of one whom wishes to take hold of her and never let her go. His body craves her like a drug. He gravitates to her as soon as he sees her and he is helpless to do anything that would ever harm her. His senses never let him forget that she is the one who holds his heart in her hands. He wouldn't forget that in any way, even without his enhanced senses, but he is tormented whenever she walks into the room. She holds his very life in her hands and she does not even notice it.

Natsu can't blame her for that. He goes to great lengths to hide the depth of his affection for her. He knows that she is not ready for a relationship. She encases her heart in an armor as absolute as the ones she wears on her body. Her heart has been hardened by her past and Natsu has no idea how to break her of its grasp. He wishes he could break whatever pain that holds his fairy queen back from loving someone, anyone. Indeed, she is a fairy Queen, and that is what her nickname is to others. They realized what he had all along, that she was a woman without equal.

No, Natsu can't remember when, but can deny no longer, that he loves Erza Scarlett.

It is because of this love that he stares at Erza's burnt body crash to the floor and his heart stops as he watches her fall from the immense blast that blasted through her Herculean armor like it was tissue paper. His eyes are locked upon her nearly bare breasts, watching for her breaths. He is barely aware of Grey and Lucy rushing forward to reach her. He can do nothing, his body frozen in fear of what he admits must be impossible, because Erza cannot die. If she dies, Natsu realizes that his own life won't be very far behind. He feels a despair well up inside him as he watched her remain still, her chest refusing to take that single breath that Natsu wishes it would take.

Natsu's attention is so focused on Erza he barely hears the words of Phantom Lord's Guild Master, Jose, come across their speakers, speaking to Fairy tail in a thoroughly disgusted tone of voice, "After Makarov... Now Erza is unable to fight too." he says and pauses, "You stand no chance. Hand over Lucy Heartphilia, NOW!"

Natsu's despair ridden brain latches onto his words. Natsu won't allow those that killed Erza to remain before he follows her. He remains deathly quiet as his guild is roused around him, Grey and Lucy only just making it to Erza's body. Natsu's vision is blocked but Natsu's heart has been shattered, he has never admitted to the woman he loved that she was the woman he wanted. He had never told her that she had someone she could rely on and open up to. He regrets so many things and he can feel the anger at himself, and at the ones that dared to take her away from him, well up inside him.

Normally, his body heats up and his flames appear in his agitated state but Natsu's mind is ensconced in a cold rage, the likes of which Natsu has never known. He is usually ruled by his emotion, taken form in the shape of his fists or flames. This time, his body is completely under his own control. He can feel every single one of his muscles tense in preparation for the immense magic he is about to unleash and he feels his magical power swelling higher and higher than ever before in response to his need to punish those that took Erza from him.

"Hand her over." Jose says again and Natsu can feel his anger about to snap, his magic about to take over and cause the transformation that he wishes it to cause. The transformation that would allow him to lay waste to those who were foolish enough to attack his comrades, his master, and his Erza.

"We'd rather die than give up on our comrade!" Erza's voice comes from her tattered body. The yell seemingly taking all of her remaining strength as she collapses back onto the ground, her breasts moving and showing that she was, indeed, still alive. Natsu's anger is briefly assuaged, the fact that Erza is alive momentarily causing Natsu to want to simply gather her in his arms and hold her, caress her, love her, until he would die of old age. His evaporated slightly but his magic power was near peak and Natsu's body feels more alive than ever as he watches his Erza sleep.

Natsu is barely aware of his guild roaring in response to Erza's heartfelt roar and they are taunting Jose. Natsu barely realizes that the Fairy tail members were surging around him, leaving him behind them all as his eyes remained locked upon Erza's body.

"I see," Jose mutters through his speakers and Natsu's ears twitch from his tone, "THEN WE'LL FIRE AN EVEN BIGGER AND STRONGER JUPITER!NOW STRUGGLE IN THIS 15 MINUTE TERROR UNTIL IT'S RELOADED!" Jose yelled into the mic and, suddenly, hundreds of ghostly warriors emerged from the walking guild hall, words of Jose's magic being spread throughout the guild members in front of Natsu.

Natsu is barely aware of all of this. His mind once again snapping back into it's cold rage. One thought circulates through his mind, "_He's going to hurt Erza."_ That thought alone brings his magic power surging, pressing against and pushing past his peak, his body seemingly being engulfed by his magic power as his eyes lock upon the Guild hall in front of him. He can hear his guild members talking about what they were going to do but he can no longer stop the transformation he feels coming upon him.

Natsu's body is engulfed in flames, but his normal flames are absent. His orange and red glow are completely overtaken by the white-hot intensity of the flames that now sprout around his body. His guild members turn to look at him in awe as the wave of heat washes over them. Everyone there begins to sweat profusely as they watch Natsu's body seemingly grow scaly, beginning around his eyes and hands, wrapping from his hands up his arms and from his eyes to his neck, where the two patches meet before continuing down his chest and meeting with another patch that came from his feet.

His eyes were an intense red color, glowing inside the white flames surrounding him. Natsu's eyes blink and his magic power soars once again, his white flames growing from himself and shooting into the sky, people turn to watch as his flames appear to become an umbrella, spreading out from the column of white that his flames are to turning blue, then his usual orange-red, as they began to make a shape above the Fairy Tail members.

It is a few seconds before Natsu's white flames leave his body, his orange-red flame is still raging around him as the flame beast above Fairy tail is revealed. The fairy tail members stare in awe at the majestic red flame that takes the form of, "A dragon." Mirajane whispers from her place inside the nearly destroyed Fairy Tail building.

Indeed, Natsu's flames appear in the form of a red dragon and not a single Fairy Tail member can forget what Natsu is ultimately searching for. For there he is, Igneel, represented by the very flames he taught Natsu to control. While the resemblance is unnerving the eyes of this monstrous being are not filled with intelligence, but with a single burning desire that marks it as more of an item than a being. It stands on four legs, its head facing towards the enemy guild and it's tail wrapped defensively around Fairy Tail's destroyed guild hall. It's wingspan is hard to gauge, seeing as it's keeping its wings closed. The great beast is as large as the walking Guild Hall of Phantom Lord. The entire Fairy Tail guild, minus Makarov and Erza, watch as Natsu raises his right arm into the air. His flame dragon copying his action.

Fairy Tail turns and Natsu's arm swings down, the great paw and the claws attached to the flame beast ripping through the walking legs of Phantom Lord's guild as if they were butter. They can hear the screams of Phantom Lord's members as the hall tilts in the air and crashes onto it's side. The ghostly warriors that had been approaching Fairy Tail disappear suddenly as Natsu's left arm came up and then down, smashing the left paw of the flaming dragon onto the upper tower of the guild hall and Fairy Tail members can barely make out the forms of six badly burnt members of Phantom Lord before they crash to the floor.

The entire Fairy Tail guild gapes in shock and awe as Phantom Lord was seemingly defeated by a single two blows of Natsu's magic. They all turn to him in thanks and they all shrink back at the sight that greets them. Natsu's flames have disappeared, his scales too and the flaming beast above them dissolves into the air as it if hadn't been there before. The only evidence of the beast's existence is the four burnt patches of earth and the vaporized upper tower of Phantom Lord's guild hall.

Natsu himself looks normal but his eyes hold great anger, and an even greater sadness. He walks forward, each step sounding like one of Makarov's when he has enlarged himself as large as he can. The guild parts like a wave as he marches forward, his eyes locked upon his target. He reaches it and he kneels down, the sadness overflowing in his eyes as his hand gently caresses the cheek of the woman he loves. The guild looks on in silence, each of them notice what Natsu has managed to hide from them all this time and it startles them that Natsu, the one who was always so straightforward, managed to hide something so obviously a huge part of himself.

Natsu says nothing as he gently lifts Erza in a princess carry, placing one hand under her back and another under her legs. He turns and marches away from Phantom Lord's destroyed Guild hall and none in Fairy Tail can deny the power that seems to radiate off him as they watch him bring Erza back to the guild hall.

* * *

><p>Natsu is heralded by the guild as their savior even when everyone else had been beaten, he stood up and proceeded to beat those that had knocked the guild down. The master is healed by Porlyusica, an old acquaintance and returns to the guild, ready to fight Jose, only to find the man burnt and twitching inside the remains of his tower. He questions the guild and they tell him of Natsu's act.<p>

Makarov arrives at the infirmary of the guild and immediately notices the pink-haired dragon slayer as he sits next to the scarlet haired warrior. He smiles the smile only a parent could as he watches Natsu tenderly stroke Erza's hand and cheek with two separate hands, seemingly unable to keep himself from simply touching his love.

Makarov walks up to Natsu and smiles at the young man, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asks, though the master may be a pervert, he was respectful of those young women whom were in relationships. He may flirt with or act perverted with those in the guild but the master truly loved each and every one of his guild's members, thus he is happy to see Natsu finally expressing an interest in women, especially since the young man had really been obsessing over his missing father.

"Yes, she is." Natsu said with a seriousness that Makarov had never heard. "But, she's so much more than beautiful. She's kind, she's sweet, she's powerful, she's protective, she's-" Natsu went on and on. Makarov listened as Natsu spoke for nearly ten minutes of facets of Erza that Makarov had noted but Natsu had come to love. Natsu had obviously been watching and studying Erza long and Makarov wondered if he wouldn't attack this with the intensity that he had everything else. A thought struck Makarov and the very idea sent a shiver down his spine as he looked at Natsu, he wondered if the young man would die if the young woman in front of him did. It was a terrible idea but one that Makarov felt justified if Natsu had decided upon loving Erza then there would never be another. He would devote himself to her like no one else.

As a result, Makarov decided that he would support Natsu since it was obvious that Erza wasn't ready for a relationship just yet. "Perfect?" Makarov asked, after listening to Natsu go on and on. He smiled lightly as Natsu gazed longingly at Erza's face.

"Yeah." he said dreamily.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Makarov asked. Starting to break Erza's shell would be the best way for Natsu to proceed, though he would have to take it slow.

Natsu shook his head, to Makarov's surprise, "No, she's still battling something from her past... she doesn't want anyone else near her until she faces that." Natsu said and Makarov blinked in extreme surprise. That single statement changed Makarov's view of Natsu and it was only for the better. "I'm hoping it's soon because I don't think I can hold out much longer. If she's still held back by her past then I'll bungle it up." Natsu admitted, his hand going and stroking her cheek once again.

Makarov nodded sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder, in silent support of Natsu. Natsu acknowledged the master as Makarov turned and headed back outside to deal with the damages.

Time passes and the Guild resumes its normal duties. Everyone is aware of Natsu's feelings except Erza, who is surprised at Natsu's magical outburst but no one has the heart to mention how Natsu stroked her cheek or stayed at her bedside until she awoke. Life resumes for Fairy Tail until Erza and Team Natsu go to the tower of paradise

* * *

><p>Natsu stands at the edge of the surf, holding Erza in the princess cradle he held her in after Phantom Lord's attack and he feels his heart harden as he looks at her. "<em>She tried to leave me.<em>" his mind states as he remembers her sacrificing herself to try to take over the massive tower of magic power. He had never told Erza of his feelings, knowing she was still battling her past. The rest of the guild had respected that and never did the scene of him stroking her cheek and carrying her to the guild's infirmary reach her ears. All she knew was that Natsu had utterly obliterated the guild hall after he had seen her stricken down.

Natsu had followed Erza to this island, battled enemies all the way up the tower to finally face a person that Natsu could honestly say, would be the first person he would ever hate. Jellal was a person who used Erza's feelings against her and Natsu would never forgive him for that. Though, even with the overwhelming hatred he felt towards Jellal, Natsu had not been able to manifest his dragon magic the same way as before. His flames had only grown to a blue intensity after he had eaten some of the magic power of the tower.

After defeating Jellal, he had been drained, and he had almost collapsed. He had only enough energy to run with Erza as they tried to escape, only for Erza to try and sacrifice herself. Natsu had grown enraged when he saw Erza disappear into the blue lacryma of the tower and his magic soared again, Natsu had no idea where the power came from but he had torn apart the castle with his flames, isolating Erza's body and then breaking the crystal around her before launching himself into the sea and allowing his flames to destroy the lacryma, as only dragon flames could.

Now, he stood with his love in his arms and he could feel anger and sadness raging within him as he looked at Erza's unconscious form. Anger that she would willingly try to leave him, and sadness that he had almost lost her once more. He sighed sadly, his anger being suppressed for the moment as he staggered up the beach towards the dry shore, feeling drained beyond exhaustion. He could feel the residue of the etherion he had consumed playing havoc with his magic.

He staggered slightly, and felt Erza stir in his arms. He forced himself to keep walking, knowing Erza was going to wake soon and he was going to pass out probably as soon as they reached the shore. He desperately wanted to look down as he saw her eyelashes fluttered open. He desperately wanted to look down at her with the love he felt but he knew she wasn't quite ready yet. Not just yet. So, he reached the shore and managed to lower her legs, "Natsu?" her voice came, weak and surprised. Natsu shuddered as he heard her and felt her weight disappear from his arms. He smiled lightly as he fell forward, consciousness slipping through his fingers. His final thought was, like always, of Erza, "_I'm glad you're okay._"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Erza sat at the bar of the new Fairy Tail headquarters, eating her favorite strawberry cake but she looked down at the cake as if something were wrong.<p>

"What's wrong Erza?" Mirajane asks as she polishes a glass.

Erza blinks as she looks at Mirajane, opens her mouth to respond when she suddenly turns and her eyes lock onto the reason for her consternation. Mirajane watches her old friend/rival with careful eyes and she is slightly surprised when she sees that Erza seems upset as she looks at Natsu. Erza's grey eyes track Natsu's path through the new Fairy Tail headquarters as he walks up to Lucy, Grey, and Happy.

Erza sighs as she rethinks her answer and turns back to Mirajane, "It's Natsu." she says. Mirajane's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, wondering what it could be about Natsu that would cause Erza to worry so much that she can't even enjoy her favorite sweet, strawberry cake. Another sigh comes from Erza as she places her utensil down, "Ever since we got back from the Tower, he..." she trails off, her grey eyes going hazy as she remembers something, "I don't know, he seems distant somehow, like he won't let me help him like I usually do." she admits.

Mirajane looks over at Natsu and the silver haired beauty's eyes narrow as she watches Natsu closely, "He does seem rather guarded as compared from before." she comments. Erza nods next to her, "Any idea why?" she asks.

Erza thinks for a moment, before shaking her head negatively, "I can't think of anything I did that may cause him to act like that." she answers honestly. "I've gone over it in my head numerous times since I noticed this about a week ago and I just can't figure it out." she says frustrated. "Normally, I'd just fight him but he won't even fight me." she says and Mirajane looks at her in surprise.

"He won't fight you?" she asks, and Erza nods.

"I offered at least three duels in the last week and he's always had something to do. It's odd, he usually drops everything when he wants to fight." she comments and both women look at Natsu in concern and worry.

Unbeknownst to them, the master has been listening to their conversation and he knows why Natsu is acting the way he does. After all, he helped Natsu when he came back from the tower to overcome the anger he felt. Makarov decides its time for him to test out Erza's side of their relationship. "I wonder if you would want to fight him if you knew you had almost lost him because he decided to kill himself to save you." he comments and both women look at him in surprise but Erza's mouth is pressed into a firm line as Mirajane's drops open in surprise.

"What?" Mirajane says but Makarov is looking directly at Erza with seriousness in his eyes. Erza's grey eyes flicker as she remembers her decision but she couldn't come up with any other option. The fact that she is still alive is a miracle that she attributes to Jellal turning back to his kind self at the end.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do." Erza explains and Mirajane turns to her in shock, completely surprised that Erza had done something so foolish.

Makarov nods, "I understand that, but do you really think Natsu would have been able to live with himself if he knew that you sacrificed yourself for him?" he asks and Erza nods immediately.

"Of course, he would know I did it to save him." she responds.

Makarov turns his stare to Natsu, "What if it had been Natsu?" he asks quietly, though both women are capable of hearing his voice above the din of the rowdy guild members, "Would you have been so quick to forgive yourself and move on knowing he gave his life to save your own?" he poses the question he hopes will spark Erza.

Erza sits in her chair with a stern expression because she knows her answer to that question. She never would have been able to forgive herself. She would have carried the guilt around with her until she perished. "You wonder why he is more guarded it is because he knows now that you would sacrifice yourself instead of fighting with him. You would perish instead of trying to save the both of you. To Natsu, that is tantamount to a death sentence to himself and he can't stand that you won't stand with him instead." Makarov says. He put Natsu's feelings on the line with those statements but it was worded well enough that Erza would only figure it out if she looked for it. Otherwise, it would sound just like the camaraderie that Natsu always showed. With his piece said, Makarov stood and walked towards the stairs to the second level of the guild hall.

Mirajane turns to Erza and her eyes bore into Erza's skull, "You'd best talk to Natsu." she says seriously before retreating down the bar. Erza blinks in surprise, her mind filled with what the master just said and it suddenly clicks in her mind as she looks at Natsu. She did make the wrong choice in choosing to leave him like that. Never again, she swore and she stood, making her way over to Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu is laughing with his friends when he feels her move towards him and place a hand on his shoulder. He stiffens slightly, wishing he could diminish the feelings he holds for her so the next time she decides to die it won't hurt him so much.<p>

"I need to talk to you." she says and Natsu nods as he smiles at his friends before following Erza out of the hall. He is happy Happy isn't coming along because he really doesn't want him around if Erza asks him why he's been acting so guarded recently. He follows her out of the hall and they head out of Magnolia, heading to a grove of trees that Natsu and Erza used to train in. Erza says nothing as they walk and Natsu tries to block out the admiration he feels while looking upon her from behind.

He can barely hold his desire to ogle her in as his eyes rake her form, as beautiful and deadly as always. Her scarlet hair waves in the wind and Natsu resist the urge to reach out and run his hands through it. Their walk takes some time but the two still don't speak as they enter the trees' protective canopy. Natsu feels slightly nervous as he watches Erza step into the clearing they had used to spar when they were younger, and she turns around to face him as he does the same.

A slightly tense silence fills the air as they look at each other. Natsu is not used to patience and he goes to speak when Erza beats him to it, "I'm sorry." she says and Natsu blinks in surprise.

"What?" he asks as he watches Erza stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Erza repeats, "I shouldn't have decided to die instead of fighting with you." she explains and Natsu is surprised again, "I was being selfish," she admits, "I thought I had finished my purpose and I wasn't afraid to die." she says and Natsu's eyes widen, "I realize that I have more to do but I shouldn't ever let my mission distract me from my friends now. It hurts them too much." she admits and her grey eyes lock onto his own when she says her last sentence.

Natsu, for his part, feels the anger he had festered at her attempt to leave him, disappear. He could never hold much against Erza and her apology wipes away the only thing he has been capable of feeling towards her besides his overwhelming love of so many years. He swallows heavily as his mouth moves before he could stop it, "Do you know why it hurt me so much?" he asks with fire in his voice.

"Because I'm your comrade." she says as if that's the extent of what he could ever feel for her.

Natsu chuckles lowly, throatily, and he sees Erza's eyes widen slightly. He can feel the love he has for her rise to the surface as he looked at her with smoldering eyes, "No." he denies and he can see her confusion. She looks beautiful, even when she isn't sure of herself. "It hurt me because I can't stand the thought of losing YOU Erza." he admits, emphasizing his words so she could have no doubts as to what he wants to say.

"Me?" she asks confusedly, "Why me? I'm not more important than any of the other guild members." she states.

Natsu groans as he thinks, "_Why does she have to be as oblivious about me as I am to the rest of the world?_"

"Because," he says as he steps closer to her, invading her personal space and allowing his heated breath to wash over her skin as he whispers the words he has kept locked inside him for years, "I love you, Erza."

Erza's grey eyes widen as she looks deep into Natsu's own eyes, seemingly searching to see if what he said was true. Silence fills the clearing as Natsu stares into Erza's eyes with all of the love that has been locked deep within his body. His black eyes seem to be alight with a flame as he whispers once again, "I love YOU."

Erza's confused stare turns soft as she looks into Natsu's eyes, she swallows deeply before she speaks, "You, you love me?" she asks.

Natsu growls, not a human interpretation of a growl but a full-throated, guttural growl that has Erza's hairs standing on end for two totally separate reasons. "Yes," he says gutturally, "I love you Erza. I don't know when it started but, Igneel help me, I love you." he admits yet again.

Her mouth drops open in surprise as her eyes flicker in thought. She takes a few more moments before speaking, "I-I don't think I'm ready for that Natsu." she admits, her eyes full of regret as she remembers Jellal, "I don't think I'll ever be ready for it."

Natsu growls once again, the action causing Erza to become a little defensive but Natsu doesn't move, "This is about Jellal isn't it?" he asks and the surprise in her eyes answers him, "I don't care about him Erza, he's gone." he admits, "You can't let him ruin you for everyone else!" he states passionately.

Erza shakes her head, "He's not gone Natsu." she says and she explains how she believes Jellal saved her.

Natsu barks out a laugh, "You think he saved you?" he asks with flames licking at his hands and Erza nods firmly, "He didn't." he states and the seriousness of his tone causes her to blink, "I burned that tower to the ground when I thought it was going to take you." he admits, "Just like I burned Phantom Lord for trying, and just like I will burn anyone else who tries," and he stares into her eyes with an even more intense gaze than before, "No one can take you from me." he hisses out.

Erza feels a thrill run up her spine at the possessive tone of the dragon slayer in front of her and a scene flashes in front of her eyes. She can see Natsu's toned body above her own naked one. She sees his hips thrust into her and her own cry of pleasure as he pulls out and repeats his action. In the next moment, his body bursts into flames and they engulf the both of them as she and he climax with cries of passion that rock Erza's body. She blinks and the vision is gone but she can feel her own arousal between her legs as she returns her gaze to Natsu.

Erza is loath to admit but not even Jellal had ever caused her a wet dream and Natsu's passion for her caused one in midday.

"I-I" Erza stutters lightly, not sure of what to say to the young man who's passion for her affected her so deeply.

"I'm not asking you to marry me Erza, I just want to try to be a couple." Natsu says, his passion is still fully detectable but Erza detects a hint of longing in his voice, "Please Erza, I can barely stand the thought of you being alone for the rest of your life, let me at least try." he admits.

Erza's eyes flash again, seeing her hair grey and her skin wrinkled, but only surrounded by the members of the guild, no one in particular there for herself and she admits that the thought brings her no pleasure. She looks up at his eyes and she feels another shiver of desire run through her before she slowly moves herself forward, the armor around her heart that had cracked when she found Natsu holding her is finally chipped away as she leans forward. She watches Natsu's eyes carefully as she maneuvers her lips and gently places them against his own.

The reaction is almost instantaneous. Erza can feel nerves in her body come alive like a fireworks display, her mind hazed from the amount of pleasure such a simple act brings her. She can feel Natsu's lips pressing against hers pleasantly but his passion is easily felt through his intense movements. She kissed him chastely for a few more moments before pulling away from him, looking into his eyes with seriousness that is tinged with lust, "Alright Natsu." she said, "Would you be my boyfriend?" she asks and she feels herself blush fiercely.

She is a bit shy at posing the question but the way Natsu's eyes flash in happiness burst any shyness or feelings of uncertainty as he crashes his lips against her own once more, causing a small make out session which leaves the both of them panting slightly with reddened lips. "Yes." he growls out and Erza shivers once again.

The two cuddle slightly, neither feeling uncomfortable about their closeness as they have been the best of friends for years. Erza, for her part, is surprised at how easy it is to relax with Natsu. She snuggles herself into his chiseled body and she feels a giggle try to break forth when she notices him purring to her, obviously very pleased that she agreed to be his girlfriend.

Erza watches the wind blow the trees around them gently and she feels a sense of peace steal over her that she has lacked ever since she became a slave at the tower of paradise. She doesn't take long before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Erza and Natsu return to the guild, hand in hand as they walk through the doors to the inside. Natsu is wearing a big grin, obviously just as pleased as he was hours ago when she first accepted and Erza is wearing a small smile herself. The guild stops and stares as they look at the two, many of them looking at their hands with extreme scrutiny.<p>

For a moment, the couple feels uncomfortable before, "Bout damn time!" Grey shouts and that opens the floodgates as the guild begins to tell them they danced around the subject long enough, though Erza notices they all seem to have known about Natsu's feelings except her.

"Couldn't you guys have waited till tomorrow?" Cana asks and they both tilt their heads in confusion, "I had the pot on tomorrow, now the master gets everything for today!" she laments and the couple are surprised to find out that they had been betting on when they would get together.

Makarov chuckles as he watches the guild congratulate Natsu and Erza on their new relationship and then his eyes widen as he chuckles louder when he sees his winnings.


End file.
